


Don't Say Yes

by Miraculous_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Complete, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oneshot, Wedding Crash, Wedding Fluff, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Fanfiction/pseuds/Miraculous_Fanfiction
Summary: Marinette had figured out Chat Noir's identity by accident, after he had told Ladybug that he was forsed into an arranged marriage. Not wanting her partner to be unhappy she decided to crash the wedding.





	Don't Say Yes

This was a bad idea. Marinette knew it really was, but there she stood out of view at the corner of the church were Adrien and his fiancé were going to get married within an hour.

"Tikki, what should I do?" she asked desperately, "I can't go in there as myself and crash the

wedding, I haven't spoken to Adrien for years. But I can't crash it as Ladybug either. God knows what kind of reputation would bring to the Parisian superhero everyone trusts and respects." Marinette added.

"But you don't want your partner to be unhappy in a marriage he never wanted to begin with." Tikki spoke as she flew in front of Marinette's face.  
"I know..."

Tikki was right she didn't wanted her partner to be unhappy in a marriage. She still remembered the night he told her about it, of course leaving out the details that would bring his identity in danger.

~

_It was a peaceful night, no crimes nor Akumas were spotted when they were on patrol. Ladybug was about to leave after they finished, but Chat Noir stopped her._

_"Wait..." he said as he had grabbed her wrist that held her yoyo, just in time before she was able to swing it at some nearby billboard, "Can we talk...? There is something bothering me... In my civilian life..."_

_Ladybug looked at him with concern. He was totally different from the silly and playful flirt he usually was, she nodded before she wrapped her yoyo back around her waist. The two of them took a seat on the building. They were standing on some seconds ago. Ladybug didn't spoke and waited until Chat Noir would break the silence._

_"I'm getting married..." he said as he looked down at his lap with a sad smile on his face.  
"Oh..." was all Ladybug could say._

_She had known her partner for ten years now. Both had become closer with one another, trusting each other with their issues in their civilian life. As much as Ladybug knew, Chat still had feelings for her as he had confessed again a year ago. However she was too stubborn to give in for her own feelings she had for him, but she could feel her heart sting as she now realized she would never be able to call him hers._

_"I don't want to marry her at all..." Chat said, bringing Ladybug back from her train of thoughts. "It's an arranged Marriage... My father decided on it because he was worried I would end up alone and that he would never get grandchildren so his company would stay in the family... He doesn't even care about my happiness, he's only thinking about himself..."_  
"I wish I could do something for you..." she said as she placed her hand on his.  
"I doubt it... Even your lucky charm wouldn't be able to stop this..." 

_Chat noir let out a sigh and turned his head towards Ladybug._

_"I wish I could invite you to the wedding. So at least someone I knew was there. My fiancé doesn't allow me to invite my friends and I'm not really close with my family..." he sighed again. "And beside that I couldn't invite you because of the fact our identities need to be kept secret..."_  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. It's just a rule we need to follow. We don't want to bring others in danger because of it." 

_Marinette nodded and flashed him a soft smile._

_"It's something we can't really change."_

~

Time was ticking and Marinette decided to just do it. She already had big regrets she was too stubborn to return Chat Noir feelings for her. She didn't need another loading of regret because she just gave up while there still was a chance she could save her partner.

Marinette found out about his identity when she accidently took a wrong turn into some small ally and saw Chat Noir transform into her high school crush she hadn't spoken to ever since she went to college. She quickly turned around and speed walked away. Adrien luckily hadn't seen her, but the guilt she felt surfaced quite fast. It was unfair after all that she knew his identity but he didn't knew that she's Ladybug.

"Marinette, you really need to come in action. If you don't do it now you will be too late." Tikki said.  
"Right." she said before taking a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on!"

Pink light flashed as Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Once transformed, she sneaked into the church through an open window. She took her seat there,so no one would notice her there.

She looked at the room, the decoration really was over the top. It had a lot of glitter and bold colors. Just like Adrien had described when they met as Ladybug and Chat Noir. He had said it looked horrible and Ladybug agreed with him now she had seen the decorations.

She then spotted Adrien who was already standing at the altar, he looked quite sad and tired. It was so clear that he would be anywhere else but there. She then looked at the people that were gathered and began to take their seats. All those guests looked like those rich selfish people, if the bride was just like that it wasn’t a surprise at all that he felt so unhappy. After all he already had to deal with his father being controlling over him, he didn't needed someone else take over that role.

Music began to play when everyone sat down. The door opened and a brunette girl in a hot pink wedding dress walked over to the altar. To Ladybug the girl looked like some Barbie doll. Her gaze then shifted from the girl towards Adrien. He looked even more down than he did some minutes ago. After all he was getting forced to marry someone he didn't love at all.

"I do." Adrien's voice filled with sadness could be heard in the room. It causes Ladybug to get back from her thought and focused on why she was here to begin with.

The girl apparently already said her I do as the Priest spoke again.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Now was her chance. It was now or never. She threw her yoyo at one of the lamps that hung at the ceiling and swung down from the window.

"I disagree on this wedding." Ladybug spoke confidently as she landed on the ground. All though she sounded confident, deep down she was really nervous of the outcomes of everything she was about to do.

She heard gasps followed by mumbling from the crowd, but Ladybug couldn't care less. She had her eyes focused on Adrien and Adrien only.

"Ladybug…" Adrien said surprised. His eyes had widened since the moment Ladybug landed in front of the altar.

Ladybug stepped closer towards the altar, much to the dislike of the girl Adrien is supposed to marry. The girl kept screaming that Ladybug should go away and that she now had ruined her wedding. Ladybug just ignored her as she was getting closer to Adrien.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stand and do nothing when you’re about to get into a marriage that only will make you unhappy. I was stubborn to accept the feelings I have for you. It was really dumb to keep rejecting, I know I hurt you many times because of it and yet you didn't gave up to catch my heart even though you already had it to begin with... That night my heart broke when I heard you were getting married. I wished I wasn't so stubborn all those years ‘cause then maybe I would be the one standing next to you in a pretty wedding dress."

Adrien looked at her confused. He couldn't remember he confessed his love to her as his civilian self. He only did so as Chat Noir, but she wouldn't know he was her partner, would she? Adrien shook that thought away there was no way she knew, he had been really careful when it came to transforming.

"I love you a lot and I can understand if you don't want me anymore because I have thrown away so many chances already. But even though it might be selfish I hope you would give me another chance. I will be waiting outside the church, so if you're willing to give me another chance... I hope to see you there..." she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She then whispered "Mon Chaton." before she leaned back at turned around to leave.

Ladybug now felt how fast her heart was beating as she stood outside. She did it, she really told him how she felt. Even if it happened that Adrien didn't wanted to give her another chance, she would be able to live it down eventually because she did everything she could in her power at this very moment.

"How...? How did you figure it out?"

Ladybug turned around and saw Adrien standing in front of the church door.

"I was doing a delivery for my parents’ bakery. The order was for a new customer and I didn't knew the way. So I accidentally took a wrong turn and walked into the alley just when you transformed. I was so surprised that I walked away as soon as I could. I didn't wanted you to feel uncomfortable that you had to tell your friend the truth and beg her not to tell anyone. I just didn't knew what to do, so walking away as soon as I could was the only option I could think of." Ladybug said.  
"We're friends in our civilian lives?"  
“We used to be close friends once, but we both left for college and haven’t said a word since then..."

Adrien looked at her into the eyes. He didn't say anything as he thought back to which friend Ladybug could be.

"M-Marinette?" he asked carefully.  
"Yes Chaton." she said before smiling at him.  
"Is it really you?"

Ladybug nodded. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she whispered "Spots off." a bright pink light appeared as Ladybug dropped her transformation.

Her eyes shot open when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her close.

"It was you. It was you all along for all those years." Adrien whispered happily as he held Marinette into his embrace. "M’lady was this amazingly talented and kind friend all along and I just couldn't see it."

Marinette felt her cheeks start to become red with the compliments Adrien told her.

"I can't believe I even fell in love with you twice."  
"Y-you... You w-what..." Marinette stuttered.  
"I fell in love with both Marinette and Ladybug. Both of you are amazing. The fact that they are the same person makes me feel stupid for not noticing it sooner."

Marinette didn't knew what to say, but her cheeks that became even redder already said enough.

"I love you, Marinette."  
"I love you too, Adrien."

Adrien then leaned back from the embrace so he could look Marinette into the eyes. He really thought Marinette looked adorable with the blush spread across her face.

"You're adorable." he said before he leaned in again, this time for a kiss.

Just when their lips were about to touch a loud explosion and screams of panic could be heard coming from the church.

"Are you kidding me? Couldn't it wait a bit longer?" Adrien asked annoyed at no one in particular.  
"I know the timing is really bad, but we have to take care of it." Marinette said.  
"Can we kiss first before we will deal with it."  
"I'm sorry kitty we can't. We caused this Akuma after all, I'm being the one crashing her wedding with the most handsome man in Paris and you being said man running away from the altar. And since we don't want this Akuma terrorizing the city, we need to take care of it now."

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up. Marinette wasn't transformed and yet she was acting how she would when being Ladybug. He was a bit worried that she would stutter and stumble over her words once she found out about him being Chat Noir.

"Okay fine." Adrien gave in, he knew his lady was right. They couldn't wait any longer they had to fight the Akuma first. "But I swear once we face Hawk moth... He is going to pay ruining my first kiss with m’lady."

Marinette let out a giggle before she quickly pressed her lips on his nose.

"We got to go now. The sooner we finish the faster you can get that kiss."  
"Tikki, Spots on!"  
"Plagg, Claws out!"

A pink and green light appeared as they both transformed into their alter egos. Ladybug just wanted to run into the church when Chat Noir took her hand.

"Wait... Just one more thing…" Chat Noir began. "Thank you for crashing the wedding and getting me out of there."

Ladybug smiled at him.

"No need to thank me, and for your information I would do it for you over and over again if I had to."


End file.
